Meeting the family!
by btcool
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Stilinski's household, and all of Stiles family are there! So it's a great time to introduce his new girlfriend Malia! One-shot. {Stiles & Malia}


Meeting the family.

**So this is a short story about how Malia meets stiles family that I created. I am stalia and it upsets me that we are like a rare bread. But I shall spread the stalia love cause they are just to cute together**!

I glanced around the room and the many smiling faces all focused on me. I didn't like it, the attention, I had always been the loser of the year with Scott for most of my life, that even though I get noticed now, I still squirmed under any form of gaze. Even if it was my own family, they where scarier than anything I have ever come up against, all in a room together creating a master plan to destroy me. So the fact that we only saw them once a year was a relief like no other.

My dad was sat in the corner relaxing in his casual clothes for a change, as my auntie Jenny moaned at him for not setting the forks out properly. She was the posh side of our family, the side that thought they where gods gift to man kind.

My dad wasn't too fussed and just shrugged her off gently at the sight of me entering the room. My nana Paula sat on the end of the table as was the first to notice me. She jumped up from her seat running over to me and hugging me in a tight embrace. I hugged her back awkwardly, patting her a few times on the back.

"Look at you wow your so tall! How old are you again?" She did the same thing every Christmas as I grinned back and her repeating the same thing only with a few tweaks.

"Ermmm I'm 18 now" a small gasp escaped her lips as she smiled at me one last time and went to sit back down.

My cousin Eva sat at one of our tables playing on her phone being un sociable as usual, as my uncle tony took a small swig of wine then lifting it up smiling "Hey stiles mate hope you have been looking after you dad!"

I did a small laugh then nodded at him "Yeah cause I have you think I would leave that guy to fend for himself nahhh" My uncle tapped Eva on the shoulder pointing in my direction, she glanced up for a second and then back at her screen.

"Hey stiles" "Hey Eva" I walked over towards my seat and sat down in my usual place. My auntie Jenny look up a confused look on her face "Why is there an extra plate?" she question glancing at my dad again as if he was the key to all answers.

My dad looked over at the added plate and then back at Jenny "We have another guest" My dad took a small swig of wine as My nana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Who?" Just then a brunette girl with soft pink lips and a short black dress walked in. Her dressed hugged her figure perfectly as her eyes glimmered in the night. I was blown away. Speechless.

"Am I late?" she asked bitting the inside of her lip. She always did that when she was nervous, a little human habit she had picked up she did it alot for some reason. "This is malia and no your not late come on in your sat next to stiles" Her eyes gazed round the room until ours finally meet.

She smiled sweetly at me walking in a little. I jumped up walking towards her slowly "You look" I tripped over my chair falling over and catching my self with the same chair before I hut the ground. I heard a small laugh escape malia lips as I glanced up to see her walking towards me. "Your the most clumsiest person I have ever met you know that" I regain my balance smiling awkwardly at her before gently giving her a kiss.

Her smooth lips pressed hard across mine, her sweet lingering scent was hanging close. I always cherished those few moments. She pulled away turning round to face my family, a nervous grin round across her face.

"Hi am Malia" she mumbled quietly, nibbling at the inside of her gum. My auntie turned round to stare and her. Her eyes focused on every last detail of malia's dress before nodding quickly "I like her, this your girlfriend stiles?" I was caught of guard and quickly snapped back into reality "Oh yeah she is, Malia you wanna sit?" She nodded taking a seat and smiling at everyone.

I joined her sitting down and taking a small swig of wine. "So Malia how old are you?" My uncle asked kindly. "Ermm 17 nearly 18" She pulled a single stand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I will go get the dinner" my dad stood up taking off. He wasn't to keen on question time with the family. He wasn't to keen on our family in general but it was the only time we got to see them so he always made the effort. He got up brushing himself down before heading off into the kitchen.

"How did you to meet?"my nana asked Malia. I nudged Malia slightly reminding her. Before we came we went though some little white lies, we didn't meet in a mental hospital, no we had to do a project together in maths. She told them the little lie staring down at her hands. She hated lying to people. She was doing it to her dad about her mum and sister disappears.

We all sat making idle chit chat for a while asking question after question about me and Malia. A childhood story was told in which I cringed in a corner while my nana and Malia laughed.

Until eventually my dad came in with some food. He placed it in front of us all the delicious smell filling my nostril. I turned round to Malia smiling as she turned back to be desperation written across her face, as she whispered quietly "stiles how do you use a knife and fork again?".


End file.
